What have I done?
by oh. sweetcheeks
Summary: Set OOTP - Remus Lupin must go undercover in the secret underground world of the werewolves of London. What will he do when he finds the horrors within the werewolf den? Extremely bad Title & Summary, I know! Remus/OC Rated M for Safety. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognise.

**A/N: **Yes, I am a naughty author! I am starting a new one when I haven't finished my other two! I'm sorry! I have a severe case of writer's block for both stories :(

This is just a little something I randomly thought of when listening to, of all things, 'Disturbia' By Rihanna. Werewolves inspired by the 'Underworld' movies. Warning, it is **much** darker than any of my other stories!

* * *

It was a dark, and windy night. Remus Lupin was silently waiting in a narrow alleyway...waiting to meet his ticket into the secret underground den of the werewolves of London.

He ground his teeth nervously, a bad habit he picked up from Sirius, as he glanced over his shoulder. He reached into his jacket and retrieved a small pocket watch. '_Where is he?'_ He thought to himself. His head shot up as he heard a loud bang. A filthy, scrawny looking man had jumped on to the roof of the nearby dumpster.

"Romulus! Right on time," He said, leaping off of the dumpster and walking towards Remus. "Didn't know if you'd show."

Remus straightened slightly, "But of course, wouldn't want to disappoint you now would we Baxter?" He replied. _(In case you were wondering, in order to help conceal his identity, Remus told Baxter his name was Romulus)_

Baxter smirked. "Come on then, It's through here."

Remus followed as Baxter turned and headed deeper into the alley. They reached a dead end. There was a large pile of crates and boxes. Baxter pulled out his wand and flicked it at the crates to send them flying messily to the other side of the alley. With the pile scattered, a small wooden trapdoor was revealed. Baxter bent down and tapped it three times with his wand. The sound of a metal grate sliding was heard and the trapdoor swung open.

"In ya go," Baxter prompted.

Remus raised an eyebrow but jumped in anyway. He landed with a splash on wet ground. His companion followed. No sooner had Baxter's feet touched the ground than the large metal grate they had heard previously slid heavily back into place, blocking the trap door once again. The wooden door slammed shut above them and they heard the sound of the crates flying back into position.

"Follow me," said Baxter.

He lead the way down the damp sewer pipe. Remus was getting more and more nervous. What the hell had he gotten himself into? This could all go so terribly wrong. All he could do was hope no-one recognised him. He heard the sound of yelling and cheering as they headed further and further down the pipe. They finally reached an iron door. Baxter retrieved his wand once again and tapped three times on the door. A small slot at eye height slid open and a pair of dark eyes glared through.

A deep voice sounded, "State your business."

"It's me, Baxter, I'm here for the gathering." He said.

The eyes narrowed then quickly shifted to Remus. "Who is this scum?" The voice demanded.

"This is Romulus, a fellow brother of the wolf. He is looking to join our...organisation." Baxter explained.

The eyes shifted between the two men. They shot one last glare at Remus before they disappeared behind the metal slot. The door opened to reveal a large man, staring at Remus and Baxter. He silently stepped aside and the ventured in. The room was packed full of rowdy, uncontrolled men. Fighting, drinking and yelling. Remus followed as Baxter lead him to the crowd circling two men who were fighting brutally, snarling at each other. Both covered in wounds, blood spattered on the floor and smeared on the nearby wall. Just as one man was about to have his skull crushed into the floor, they were all called to attention.

"Cease your fighting brothers, we have other entertainment for tonight." A man announced as he stood on a stone table.

"That's our second in command, Lucian. Fenrir is away on...business." Baxter explained in a hushed tone, "And you're in luck Romulus my friend, you have come on a good night. Extra entertainment is rare." Remus nodded and returned his attention to Lucian.

"As you all know, the power of the dark lord is rising and he has called upon us to serve him." Lucian boomed. Murmurs rippled through the crowd. Some of distaste, some of praise.

"Before you judge my brothers! The dark lord has promised us rewards. Our services will not be in vain. Tonight's entertainment is a mere sample of the things available to those who choose to serve the dark lord." He continued. More murmurs. This time more praise and optimism laced their words, the doubt overshadowed by promises of rewards. Lucian smirked.

"Bring out the entertainment!" He yelled.

A mighty cheer erupted form the crowd. Remus craned his neck and saw what the entertainment was. He went pale and his stomach lurched violently. Two men were dragging a young woman out in front of the crowd. Her hands were chained in large shackles. She fought against the men in vain. They towered over her, with five times her strength. The men brought her to a stop in front of Lucian. He smirked and reached out his hand, stroking her cheek. She jerked away from his touch. He turned back to the eager crowd.

"This witch is a gift form the dark lord," Lucian announced, "Let the entertainment begin!"

The men dragged the woman over to the table and threw her down onto it. She now sat on the table, knees drawn to her chest. Lucian lifted up the over-sized, ripped white shirt she wore and leaned down to her back. He turned his head to the side and bit her hard. Her scream pierced the air and tore through Remus. He watched on in horror as Lucian emerged, blood covering the lower half of his face, laughing loudly. The girl started to twitch and convulse as the pain of transformation coursed through her. She violently jerked back and writhed on the table in pain. She screamed again, her teeth lengthening into fangs then receeding back, over and over again.

She kept writhing and convulsing on the table, screaming in pain. She jerked and flipped onto her stomach. Suddenly the writhing stopped. She pushed the front half of her body up, a dark curtain of hair hiding her face. She looked up at the crowd who was still laughing and cheering. Her eyes were pitch black. She snarled viciously and gripped the edge of the table. It started to crumble under her hands. Lucian approached her, still smirking malevolently. Her head whipped around to him sharply. She snarled again reaching up and swiping at his face. Her nails scraped across his cheek, leaving four bloody cuts. His smirk faded immediately and his expression turned to fury. One of the men who dragged her in strode over and grabbed her arm with a sickening snap. He picked her up and threw her against the wall. She hit the wall with such force that the bricks crumbled. She slid down the wall and fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. Lucian swaggered over to the broken girl and spat on her.

"Who will claim her first?" He yelled.

Baxter spoke up, "Lucian, my brother, we have a new friend joining us tonight, Romulus, let him claim the girl first, as a sort of...initiation if you please." Remus looked to Baxter in horror.

"Very well Baxter, If you see fit." Lucian replied. "Newest brother, come and claim your prize!" Remus stood frozen with horror.

Lucian's brow furrowed. "If you do not wish to claim her then someone else may have her."

Remus looked up sharply, finally finding his voice, "No. I'll...have her." He couldn't believe the words that had just come form his mouth. He had just 'claimed' the girl. _'I can save her'_ He thought, _'God knows what any of these other men would do to her if they got her.'_

"Very well Romulus my friend." Lucian smiled, "Viktor, see them to the room." The man who had thrown her against the wall walked over and grabbed a fistful of her hair, dragging her unconcious body to a small room. He stepped aside to let Remus enter the room before slamming the door shut behind them.

Remus panicked. '_What the hell am I going to do!'_ He ran multiple ideas through his head, scanning for the ones with the least problems. He couldn't just walk out and leave her. What would they do to her? If he tried to escape with her he would be found out and they would kill them both. There was only one solution. He gently grabbed onto the girl's arm and brought her to a standing position. Her head lolled to the side. She was still unconscious. He hoped this worked, he had never done side-along apparation with an unconscious figure. He concentrated hard on headquarters and with a pop they appeared in the street outside number twelve Grimmauld place. He carefully scooped her up into his arms and ran across the street. He quietly opened the door and headed inside.

"Remus mate! Back already?" Sirius' voice sounded from the drawing room. "How'd it go with the -- Merlin's Beard! What in the name of Godric happened?" He exclaimed as he saw the figure laying across Remus' arms.

Remus went pale and headed into the drawing room, laying the girl on the couch. He collapsed into a nearby chair and hung his head in his hands.

"Mate, what happened?" Sirius said urgently.

"It was...horrible. They...he...**bit** her. She was...entertainment...he **bit** her!" He spat the word out like a foul tasting liquid.

Sirius sat. wide-eyed with shock and horror. He finally found his voice, "W-Who is she?"

Remus looked up wearily, "I have no idea, she is a witch though, they did say that." He suddenly sat up, bolt straight. "We need to get her to St. Mungo's! She needs treatment!" He went to stand up, but the colour drained from his face and he froze.

"What? What is it Remus?" Sirius exclaimed.

"They know I'm a werewolf...they'll think I did it." He replied in an emotionless monotone.

"Don't worry, Tonks is here, she can take her," Sirius said, quickly. "I'll go get her."

A few minutes later, Tonks emerged into the drawing room in a dressing gown, her face etched with worry.

"Remus, what's going – Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed staring wide-eyed at the girl on the couch.

"Quick get her to St Mungo's," Remus said hurriedly. Tonks nodded and walked over to the girl. She gently grabbed her arm and, like Remus did, Apparated out of Grimmauld place and into the emergency ward of St Mungo's Hospital.

Remus sighed and placed his head in his hands. He would go and visit her first thing tomorrow. _'What have I done?' _He thought _'What have I done...'_

* * *

**A/N: **Told you it was dark. Did you like it? Tell me please cause I want to know whether to continue it or not. I have some good ideas for this one.

**Thanks for reading,**

**Don't Forget to Review!**


End file.
